


The Plight of Mochi

by shangrybible



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck, Insane Clown Posse, Minecraft - Fandom, Shangry Bible, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acephobia, Childbirth, Clowns, Fantrolls, Fuck you wilmeada, Gijinkas, Icp, Juggalos, M/M, Mpreg, OCs - Freeform, One sided komahina, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Slurs, Sonadow - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangrybible/pseuds/shangrybible
Summary: Sonic wakes up to a surprise. What follows is an adventure of love, pain, loss, and family.





	1. The Clam

Sonic woke up. He had stomach pains. “Fuck.” He rain to the bathroom. Shadow giginka arrived home. “Sonic? What the fuck, banana?” 

Sonic slammed the door with the force of one trans man, he loves SLURS. Then he shit for a good 30 full seconds while looking his lover right in the eyes.

Shadow was cofuzzled. “Sonic, are you tryingto say what i think you’re saying?”

“Yes, I will marry you,” sonic said and then gave a small platonic toot of approval

“What? No, ew queer. I'm all about that ace, bout that ace, no romo” Said shadow giginka. “”I mean that you are trangenerlingly mpreg.”

Sonic was shocked. “OH FUCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!” said sonic said sonic.  
“There’s no way i could be pregnant, im not like those discussing gays im ace.” Cried sonic the acehog

“Yes but we exchanged overwatch IDs” shadow gijinka explained. Uke sonic gasped… this was true! Their overwatch seed was growing inside him, and trying to get out through his trans bowels. 

Shadow giginka placed a small orb hand upon Uke Sonic’s shoulder, “Its okay my qppiss.” He said, “We’ll get through this together…….”

9 months later

Shadow giginka was very stupid. He didnt know how to be a father. He was a childhating asexual. All he knew was how to asexually clone himself not care for a baby, and even the cloning didnt work out too well bc his older son was beginning to show signs of horniness and fucking like a chad. 

Shadow giginka suddenly got a phone call. It was Uke Sonic!

“I’m in labor.” Said Uke Sonic ukelelel.   
“im sorry uke bill cipher” responded shadow

“What the fuck? Bullying much….. personally I prefer voltron. Anyways get over here.”

Voltron? Shadow giginka thought. That’s right! There was a new episode of voltron on. He turned on the tv and ignored his pregant qppiss. Surely Uke Sonic could wait……

Meanwhile sonic had already given birth. His baby slid out of his colon with the power of pepto slursmal (pepto bismol designed especially for slurslingers). His baby was stark crackerly white………. Almost like komaeda but not bc he was valid. This disturbed uke sonic… but he decided to name him Mochi, after a rice ball, even tho Mochi comes in like a million different colors, but Uke Sonic was a dumb thot so whatever 

Mochi was very adorable, but unfortunately, he was born in the Ouma’s/Denny's restaurant/unsanctioned illegal hospital. Thus, all the nurses hated mochi, and refused to tell Uke Sonic that he was premature, or that they were secretly giving Uke Sonic estrogen pills to destransiton him so he could provide his riceball child tittymilk like Milkimoo. 

 

So the premature mochi was brought home. Voltron had finally ended.   
“Fuck you.” Said Uke Sonic.  
Shadow giginka, “Ok,” he said and went back to watching Supernatural season 47.

 

Sonic and Shadow were very stupid. They had no idea what to feed their child or how to take care of him. Sonic blended up a chili dog and a cactus. 

“Doesnt it need like milk” said Shadow gininka with his many   
,many abs 

“Yeah like… I dont want to detransition for this stupid faggot tho,’” uke sonic said slurrishly\

Shadow Glinka sighed. “Cant you just go to walgreens and get formula or something?”

“havent you heard? Milkimoo has a monopoly on the titmilk market now. All titmilk comes from him and costs $490000990 juggalo coins.”

Shadztypoo was determined. He was going to rob the Walgreens 

Shadow Giginka walked into the walgreens and tried to steal the milk, but he accidentally stole the crack instead. The komaeda clan has a monopoly on crack, and the minute a shangry hand was placed upon it, alarms began to sound. Shadow giginka was arrested and sentenced to prison (but not horny prison for allogays, ew).

Shadow giginka did not arrive home, and mochi was still hungry. “Wellnfuyck.” Said Uke Sonic. He looked at mochi, that disgusting child. How dare he be more crackery than him. How dare he be born from non asexual means. How dare this child not be the colors of the ace flag. Uke Sonic hated Shadow giginka, but he was his qpp….and thus he needed to bail him out. 

Uke Sonic called up the Shangry Customer Service. “Shadow..” Said Uke Sonic, “I need a favor….”  
————-

Shadow Glinka arrived home. The pure gray homestuck house. But he was not alone…..

Uke Sonic convinced Shadow to release his qpp, but only on the condition that Uke Sonic stopped trying to feed his child Doritos and hot pockets and give him up to the shangry brotherhood.

Pope Chaz and Cardinal Gabriel the furries arrived to take Mochi away. Uke Sonic reluctantly handed over his child. 

“I wonder” Uke Sonic thought. “What could have been?”

The shangry vassals took Mochi to a new home: the lusus of Tittie Boobie, where he would surely grow strong, as Tittie Boobie lusus was the last known source of tit milk besides Milkimoo. Alex, while known for having boobie even larger than tittie boobie and milkimoo combined, had such a fucking awful terrible diet of burgers and bad media content that any milk he couldve produced wouldve had less nutrients than a saltine cracker. So instead Mochi would be fed and raised by the only valid homestuck (besides tavros).......

Mochi would live…...he would grow…...and maybe one day……….he would meet his asexual fathers once again…

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Slurm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochi begins to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Plight of Mochi:
> 
> “There’s no way i could be pregnant, im not like those discussing gays im ace.
> 
> Sonic and Shadow were very stupid. They had no idea what to feed their child or how to take care of him.
> 
> Uke Sonic hated Shadow giginka, but he was his qpp….and thus he needed to bail him out.  
>    
> The shangry vassals took Mochi to a new home: the lusus of Tittie Boobie, where he would surely grow strong

Tittie Boobie lusus cradled the crackery white baby mochi using her extra limb tits. She had many pair of boobies just like Slav it was to the point that her entire body was one giant shapeshifted booobs. Becauses she has so many fucking tits she can feed mochi mochingly. 

Mochi was too perfect for this slur filled world, he would never utter a slur like his fake woke gay faggot fathers. He was so perfect breath of the wild music literally came from him at all times like a lo-fi livestream.

Mochi was given a strict feeding schedule so he would grow strong, but not too strong. The Shangrybrothehood feared that Tittie Boobie’s lusus milk would cause Mochi to grow too fucking fast, like that stupid baby from Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 which might I add had a deal with Jamba Juice. 

Eventually mochi was the weight of a normal hedgehog giginka thing. He looked like this

(now thats what i call baby ) he is very cute and epic, you see. He is also albino not unlike one half of davekat slurs however he is valid so nevermind

One day, as mochi was playing mario kart with his “sister” (why is sister in quotes) (?) Tittie Boobie, Tittie Boobie Lusus downed a whole bottle of red wine that could possibly be wine infused ketchup or ketchup infused wine. “Now listen Mochi.” She said. “Soon you’ll be old enough to go out into the wild. You have to watch out for the dangers of Earth. Especially the toe suckers. Do not let them suck your toes, lest they suck the soul right out of you through your feet.”

mochi made this face. Probably most likely bc she drank her wine so hard it crinkled like a water bottle, the glass shouldve shattered, but it didnt. Which one is more terrifying is, frankly, up to you.

So Tittie Boobie lusus told the tale of the Ouma and his slur juice(Fanta Faygo Lacroix), and the sacred grape forest where he harvested the grapes for his slur juice. “If Ouma, or any of the Komaeda clan for that matter finds you, your toes are as good as snatched.” Mochi was terrified. He did not want his toes to be snatched. He vowed to never venture into the Pine Barrens where Ouma & Friends lurked  as they drank la croix ableistly.

And so the day came: Mochi was to venture out to the Taco Bell to pick up Tittie Boobie Lusus some Burrichilada Doritos Bowl with a side of blue cheese. if any of you thinks this tastes good fucking fuck you.

Mochi walked along the highway after getting the burrichiilada Doritos bowl from the Taco Bell a mile away. It smelled like piss tbh, and vaguely of slurs. He was in New Jersey, but the like, haunted Republican part of New Jersey. Suddenly the burrichilada Doritos bowl Mochi got for Tittie Boobie lusus was torn out of his hands by the wind and flung into the Pine Barrens. Mochi remembered his lusus’s warning, but wanted to make sure she had her burrito, because he was a good boy. So he ventured into the cursed Pine Barrens, knowing it was Komaeda Clan territory 

Despite it being 11 am, the sky grew dark and there was no sign of the burrito. The Trees seemed to be alive, painted with the laughing smiles of clowns. “There’s no such thing as clowns...theres no such thing as clowns…” Mochi repeated to himself.

But the clowns began to surround him. Mochi began to run, which was very fast. Because even tho his father was an Uke giginka, he was unfortunately the fasted fudanshi alive. So mochi inherited that speed and he ran as fast as his legs could take him. RIGHT INTO A LAKE OF PURPLE SLUR JUICE.

Mochi didn’t know how to swim, especially in the thick slurry quality of old nasty left out in the sun faygo-lacroix-fanta-nazi-drink. Suddenly however, he felt someone pull him out of the water.

“CaN yOu hEar Me?” he saw a clown man hovering over him like the opening to sdr2.

Mochi screamed. “AH.” He shielded his feet “DONT TAKE MY TOES.”

The clown Krumped . “What are you even talking about? You literally dont have toes”

Mochi realized this was right. He DIDNT have toes. He had valid sonic artist blob feet the whole time

The crackery white white Snow White rice cracker mochi stood up. “Sorry for yelling, I didnt know clowns were real.”

“GOd i wIsh thAt wEre trUe. I hAte clOwns” Said the clown. “MY naMe is GaMeda.”

“My name is Mochi.” Said Mochi

“LiKe the riCe bAll?” Gameada replied.

“What’s a rice ball?”  Mochi mochinghly mochied.

“IT’s--whAtever, it’S nOt impoRtant.”

“Why are you dressed like a clown if you hate clowns so much?

Gameda made a sad honking noise. :o( “GOd daMn iT.” Gameda pulled out the horn hidden in his pocket. “MY fathErs waNt mE To bE disGusting sLur cloWns liKe thEm. SO thEy maKe me wEar makEup aNd cloWn clotHes aNd alwAys hiDe horNs And peAnuts In My pOckets.”

“That’s sad :(“ Mochi said, “I think you should be allowed to be whatever you want!” Mochi said while crunching very loudly on some of the peanuts Gameda sadly offered from his pockets.

A single tear ran down Gameda’s cheeck, streaking his homestuck facepaint made of bird poop. “MaN I rEally apPreciate tHat…..woUld u lIke To gO fishIng wIth Me?”

“Sure! What’s fishing?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED…………  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author IS Not:
> 
> Mr Electric stared at his computer screen in awe. “Tavros...is NOT toe?” He said out loud. How could this be. It had been foretold that Tavros WAS in fact toe! Mr Electric pulled out a cellphone. “Sir.” He said. “we have a problem.”
> 
> ONCE AGAIN IF YOU WROTE AN MPREG SONADOW FANFIC WHERE THE BABY DIES THIS ABOUT U


	3. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gameda is shocked by his fathers
> 
> AKA AO3 is an awful site and trying to add colored text is like pulling my pubes out one by one

Everyday mochi would come to the Barren Pines to fish with Gameda.

Mochi and Gameda became friends quickly and caught absolutely zero fish despite doing it for like 3 hours every day. Probably because they’re in the middle of the pine barrens where there are no lakes or places to catch fish

But it did not matter because they enjoyed each other’s comp[any. Mochi learned all about Gameda’s parents and their empire across the galaxy, converting civilizations to Scientology and the cult of shaggy 2dope. 

“ThEyrre awFul mocHi” cried Gameca. “ThE onLy tHing theY lEt mE Listen tO is 10 hOur circUs Music dubStep aNd IcP.:” 

Mochi sad. “You should tell them the truth Gameda…. theyre ur parents they luv you.”

“ONe tIme I huGgged my Dad and He jUst said “ew queer”” said gameda  

“Arent they gay?” asked mochi

“yeaH” said gameda with no elaboration

“Hm.” Said mochei  

And after they wiped the caked on faygo Fanta from their shoes and fishing poles, mochi prepared to say bye. “Gameda,......i hope u can be happy soon. I really love spending time with you.” Mochi smiled mochilty.  

Gameda farted. He was so embarrassed...no one had ever shown him such kindness before.  

Mochi gave a toot in return. Just like shrek! JUST LIEK CRAYTOON NETWORK OKKO CRAIGS SNAKE THE FAMILY GUY. 

Gameda f0ortnicted all the way home. 

——- 

Meanwhile Komaeda was eating glue,. Gamzee walked into to room. “KoMaEdAs My LoVeR hAvEn’T u NoTiCeD oUr DeAr 8YeAr OlD cHuLd GaMeDa HaS bEeN gOnE fOpR lIkE 5 fUvKiNg HoUrS?”  

“No I was too busy asking hinatica to open the d--I mean worrying about our poor dear son : (“ komaeda said making an emoji out loud 

Gamzee narrowed his eyes in suspicion ……………………………………………………...bt he let it go

Then suddenly Gameda BURST through the door panting. Gamzee narrowed his deep fryer eyes. He smelled the scent of worms, and not like the kind that secreted from the pores of his stepson, ouma. Not only that, his clown makeup was streaked w sweat. 

Gamzee approached his son with a accusatory honk. “DaMnIt BoY I ToLd YoU tO sTaY aWaY fRoM tHe SlUr PoOlS. nO fIsH cAn LiVe ThErE, aNd U sHoUlD bE aT uNiCyClE pRaCtIcE.”

“SoRry Dad I wAs uH…….pRacticing my joKEs.” Said Gameda. 

Gamzee frowned, his face folding like the creases of a nuclear waste pile.  

Gameda continued to sweat 

GaMZEE SENT gameda to his room….

“OuR sOn iS sTrAyInG fRoM tHe PaTh Of AbSoLuTe bOoBoO fOoLeRy AnD cLoWnErY :o( hOnK” gayumzee honk  

Gamzee then opend up his flip phone and texted his other lover jeffy heffy weffy teffy leffy. He had been driven into the arms of another clown idiot booboo fool bc of his husbands obsession with hinatica opening the door. But thats a story for another day……………………….1

 

\----------------

 

The next morning gameda stepped out of his clownish room shaped like a tent and into the clownish hallway (a larger tent) filled with clown paraphernalia.While walking down the clown hall he started in disgust at the joker poster that lined the walls. 

Gameda sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of juggal’os, hot dog and popcorn flavored cereal. Then….his two dados walked in together.  

Uh oh. Thoutght Gameda. They never stand next to each other unless some  real shit was up.

“Son…..”said Komaeda,still holding his hinata body pillow. “You are now 7 years old.”

“IM 8”

“Whatever. Anyways u are entering the age of clown maturity, so you will be accompanying us to the most sacred brotherhood meeting of all”

Gamzee pulled out a poster frm his spotted clown pants or something. He unfolded the paper to show what it was. 

 

 

Then, written on in a sad purple crayon: 

 

And then it said in very small text underneath:

 

Oh god. Oh GOD no. Thought Gameda. 

“you have 12hours…”: gamzee said threateningly for no reason. 

“OK….bUt cAn I bRinG a frIend?” Asked Gameda

Komaeda laughed. “Like u have friends. But yeah i guess as long as their a clown.”

 

Gameda RAN TO THE SLUR PONDS, clown shoes squeaking as his feet hit the ground. As expected, Mochi was waiting for him. 

“Gameda?” Mochi asked in his hedgehog chirp. “What is wrong???”

And so, Gameda told him everything. “MoChI….I canT gO aLone…….whAt doO I DoooOOOoOoOOOOOOOOOoOOO???” 

Mochi patted gameda on his burlap sack coat. “It ok. Be who are. I will come with u to the juggalo reunion!” 

Gameda cringed epically. “GoD, aRe u Sure? LikE, reAlly.”

Mochi nodded, determined look in his eye, like an anime (yet another thing unfortunately inherited from his yaoi fathers.) “Friends stick together. And ur my best friend.”

“WOw…..”said Gameda…” doeS tHAT mAke US moirlals?”

“ Morais...” being raised by a homestuck lusus Mochi was familiar w the concept, “yeas!”

And for teh first time since he first started fishing w mochi…..Gameda smiled, gross yellow homestuck teeth showing. But it was valid.

Gameda took Mochi to the treehouse, where he began Mochi‘ clown transformation. Traditionally, clown makeup was crafted with gallons of fermented bird poop, but Gameda liked Mochi too much to ever put him through that. “Acrylic paint will work…” 

One grueling process later (like 20 minutes), the transformation was complete. Mochi had been clownified. “

Gameda was so conflicted….He hated clowns so much, yet MOchi somehow made it work…..wow...felt that.

 

The sun was setting, Gameda knew the clown party was about to start….

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is NOT:
> 
> Tavros stared out across the deserted valley. A breeze swept through his hair, a butterfly flying gently. Tavros tenderly plucked it out of the air and popped it into his mouth. Yum
> 
> A dust cloud appeared over the horizon. The armies were coming, but Tavros was prepared. He drew his sword((k)lance), pausing to glance at his reflection.
> 
> Tavros… a voice repeated in his head. You are NOT toe...only YOU know who you truly are...remember this...you decide your own destiny
> 
> “I wont fail you, master.” Tavros whispered. With that, Tavros rushed down the hill, sword drawn against the armies. 
> 
> IF U WROTE MPREG SONADOW THIS ABT U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1(AGAIN)


	4. THE ACTUAL JUGGALOING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 20th Gathering of the JUggalos arrives. Will Mochi’s disguise trick the clowns?

Komaeda was waiting outside their circus tent homestuck hive house epic cronkri time . Gamzee was also there (in case u forgot he existed). And they saw their son approach the house over the hills….emerging with a pure starkly white cracker clown brother. He seemed to be a gijinka but that was ok, aftre all the majority of gijinka were racist and that was good and just in eyes of the Komaeda Clan. 

“DaD and DAd, thiS is uhHh BoOboo tHe jEster.” Said gameda farting loudly. 

Mochi somehow made a clown honk noise with his mouth. 

K o maeda looked at him judgementally like this

 

med

Gamzee stepped in with many wacky slide horn cartoon noises as he slipped on several bananas on the way there

“NoW nOw KOmAeDsAuCuS wE mUsT gO oR wE wIlL mIsS tHe FiRsT sEsSiOn Of ThE fAyGo BoNkInG.” Said gamzee 

And SO komaeda stuffed his stash of hinata fibers in his pocket and wrapped his family (and “boobopo”) in his WIDE COAT with his many cosmic powers., s They were transported esesdxaszsdss. 

Komaeda opened his coat and his family came tumbling out crashing like bowling pins. “WElcoem son!” Said Komaeda placing a single hand coated with an unidentifiable substance on his shoulder. “To the JUggaloing.”:

Gmeda was speechless. Everywhere there were clowns of all shapes and sizes, the full diversity of the great state of Indiana was in full view. He watched as the clowns made merry hijinkas by Juggaloing around the park with dirty rat infested tents, there was a man holding up a strip of cardboard displaying his acid prices, and another man sat in his beach chair with his faygo gun ready to squirt anything and everything,mowing over the crowd in tiny cars, and of course indulging in cases of mikes hard lemonade(mixed with faygo). 

Gameda was dicusedd. It was just like his life at home with his slur clown fathers except multipled by 100000000000000. He grabbed Bobooo’s hand to keep himself from tearing out the throats of the first clown in site. 

Booboo smiled. “It okay Gameda….just pretend theyre ravers.” Mochi/Bonobo pulled Gameada over to the table lined with several cases of rotten meat and Taco Bell Doritos Locos Tacos spiked with acid. Mochi smiled, reminiscing on. how it was a burritchialada for his dear lusus that allowed him to meet his toenail i mean moiral Gameada in teh first place. 

Komaeda was in the corner snorting his bag of hinata fibers. Gamzee was in a fetal postion on the floor while he texted his dear boyfriend jeffrey heffrey tefrefy leffrey . What a happy couple

Clearly, the Faygo bonking had gone well.

It was at that point a large shadow loomed over the two undercover clowns. It was Shaggy 2 dope him. “SO u must be gaemda. Nice to meet the other hchild of our gods although your a shriveling little sjw looking motherfucker, especially compared to Komzee, god i loved her. Wish she was here. Anyways u and your cracker friend may go to teh childerns sectoiopn.” Shaggy 2dope p[icked them up and said “I’m a chuckster!” and chucked them into the chicken wired cage. 

The cage was bigger on the inside than the out. JUST LIKE TDOCTOR WHOOOOGJFGOBJOGFDKLMBKLDMKLGFD GOOD OMENS FANDOM GRAB YOUR SLURNIC SCREWDRIVERS. IN there were several clown children. But in the corner there was a 9 ft tall adult woman

“komZee???????????” gameda asked

“HahhaaahaaJIFDKSFJASDNFKJKJDN WHATSSS UP NRBRBROGOOOOO HAHA” she said tying together a balloon animal. 

“wHat aRe yOu doiNg herE????? tHis iS thE cHildrens teNt, tHe guY waS jUst sAying hE miSsed yU hoW dId yOu Get heRe?????”

“II LOVEOOOOVOOVOOEOEEE THE JUYGGGGGGGGAAALLOING LITTLE BROOO. THE AUTHORities couldn’t KEEP ME AWAY”

“BUt ur aN aDult, yOu cAN  jUst go outSide.”

“I DDODNNT T NEE ED ASCICIDD IM HIGGHH ON LIFFFEE E AND CLOWWNNSS SBRROOO”

MOchi was very confused. “Who is this large cackling woman gameda?”

 

Komzee did the splits. “WHOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO> ITS ME FUCKCASSS SWHO THE FUCKC ELSEL WOUDLD DIT T TBEEE???! 

Mochi sobbed. :”im sorry dont hurt me”

Komzee laughed. “JK. I’m gameda’S SISTER! KOMZEE!”

Mochi was VERY surprised. Gameda had never mentioned a sister and especially never mentioned her being insane and 9 feet tall.

Gameda whipped cracked sounde effected like johgnny stest. “She’s the clown my parents always wanted, but their sheer misogyny means she can never be teh heir to Komaeda Clan. “ 

Komzee nae naed in response. “YEahhh  HAHA AHA HAH THA T LEFT AD D EPEPE SCA R RWIHTUIN ME EBUT I GOT OVER  IT HAHA…...It OKAY. GIVES ME moreEE TIME TO BE SILLYYYYYYYYYYY”

Gameda opened his mouth to say something but before he could finished Komzee yelled “IAMAM SO FUCKCING SILLY BUT I AM F FREEE!!!!!!!!!!!”

Suddenly one of the clown chudlren began sniffing the air loudly. His sunken in eyes stared right at Mochi/booBOododoodp/. “Not one of us” he whispered. 

 

Suddenly, the other clown children began standing up, “Not one of us. Shame. Honk”

They were being surrounded.

“LMFFAOAOO LOOOKS LIVE WE’RE GONGNGA GET EATENEN ALIVE E FUFKCING FINALLYL AHHHHH” Komzee yelled joyously

Mochi yelped like a chihuahua “Gameda…..WHats going on???””

“IdKK!!” Gameda screamed, fart/

Komzee explained. “LMAOOO AHHAH THEY CAN SMELL YOURR NON CLOWWN BLOOD LMFAO……...I COULD D DTELL THE SESECOND YOU CAMEE EIN BUT I DONDNT TFUFCKKING CAAAAAAAAAAREEE IM JUSTT GLAD MY YBROR HAS A F FIRENED. NOW FUCK OFF IFF U DONT WANNA DIEE LMFAOO” she said as the clown children climbed over her and she continued making balloon animals

See, the clown children had not yet been exposed to the wicked elixir that was mikes hard faygonade. Mochi grabbed Gameda’s hand and rushed over to the fence, but there was no door. “HELP!!!” Mochi screamed 

 

Komaeda looked over. “Ain’t that bobsghkoooboooboo?” He asked gamzee. But gamzee was too busy sending jeff vbucks. “ItS aLl ChIlL bRo…..ThEyRe PlAyInG. a GoOd. OlD rOuNd oF ‘mAuL tHe hErEtIc.’”

 

Meanwhile, the juggalings were closing in on Mochi and Gameda, “Shame.Shame” they repeated. 

Mochi was sweating sweating so hard his paint began to fall off. His exposed non clown skin aggravated the children even more, and they began growling like rabid dogs. Mochi took this chance, he picked up gameda and used his untapped sonic the hegdheog powers to bounce off the heads of the children.BIUt the fence was too high...he landed near komzee. 

“KoMzee plEAse! We NEEd yoUr HeLP!” Cried gameda.

“SOOORORYTRY BUT IM HAVING WAYYY TO MUCH FUN HERE LOL, EVVERYYONE GEETS EATTENE BY THTE CLOWN CHCILDREEN ONCE EE OR TWWICEEE AS A KIDD ITS FINE”

Gameda thought… getting an idea.”wait! ICP IS ABOUT TO START PLAYING”

“FUCJKKCKA  YEAHAHAH MOSH BABBY” suddenly she threw her balloon animal on the ground and it exploded and burst into flames bc there was lighter fluid in it

The children’s section caught on fire. Mochi bounded out of the flames still holding gameda. The clown children, while immune to fire, began running around in a frenzy, catching the grass, trees, and picnic tables on fire.

Adult clowns and Juggalos stared in awe. THis sight, combined with the sheer power they gained as Shaggy 2dope and the Other one Jammed on stage, sent them into full bat shit fuck all crazy mode. 

 Several clown outfits caught on fire, and the clowns in them were forced to strip off all their clothes and many clowns ran around nude as the surroundings of suburban Indiana burned around them. Faygo gun man filled his gun with lighter fluid. The clown cars were drivimng donuts around the burning piles of weed and meth, filling the air with the substance, causing them to go even crazier.

And so, the city of indiana was eventually taken over by the the horde of high naked juggalos. They would go on to name it Clown City, and changed the official flag to one of Angel Crust the Titty Clown Horny Man.

By the time ICP finished their concert, the final flame had burned out, Indiana (CLOWN CITY) was mostly a pile of ash. Shaggy 2 dope sat with his head in his hands upon his throne of ash. “We fucked up. We fucked up.”

 

Komaeda and Gamzee were walking out of the festival together. “We haven’t had a good fire since 93” they said remarking on the pleasantries of their trip

But suddenly, Mochi landed holding gameda. 

Gameda still held mochi’s hand. “Wow...wheRe Did u lEarn tO do thaT??”

Mochi scratched his chin “IDk….sure this wont awaken anything in me tho.”

And with that, Komaeda clapped his cheeks all the way to the two boys. Mochi touched his face—the paint was gone!

Komaeda. Reached his hand out towards him:

 

Mochi closed his eyes...but the hand never came, it had grabbed Gameda by the back of his coat like a kitten. “Time to go home, son”

“As FoR yOu” said Gamzee, mouth covered in barbecue sauce “GO BACK TO WHERE U CAME FROM YOU LITTLE BLASPHEMOUS SLUR.”

Mochi was so scared he ran away, glancing back at Gameda. 

Komaeda stared at his son through his slotted sunglasses and smiled. “Now boy, I hope you understand a bit more about the wonderful culture of clownery. Hopefully you’ll appreciate it more now.”

Gameda cry “u aren’t mad about BOBOO?” 

Komaeda burped, “LoL no, i knew he wasnt a clown all along. But i knew him coming to the juggalo would show u what non clowns do to our culture….our family….he does not belong my son.” KOmaeda smiled as Gameda frowned/

Of course, Komaeda purposely let BooBoo come because he knew it would cause a fire, which he thought was very funny. But he wouldn’t tell his son this.

“If u spend any more time to him, what happened to INdiana WILL happen  to u, do u understand.”

Gameda nodded, already playing on his gameboy./ 

\

“Good said Komaeda” Said komaeda/.

And so, Komaeda, Gamzee, and their beautiful son went home, and for the first time, gamzee and komaeda slept in the same room. *there was another bed

 

As for mochi, he ran all the way back to tittie boobie’s house. Hive thing idk whatever. 

Mochi sobbed into her many, many chests. “Oh Tietê boobie lusus…..i just lost my best friend.”

ATitite boobie lusus patted his back. “There there. Where’s my burrichilada btw?”

“Fuck” said mochi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR is NOT:
> 
> The dust had settled. The bodies of armies laid strewn across the jagged rocks of The Valley. There stood only two figures. The samurai stared across the horrors of war. Mr electric from the hit movie Shark Boy and Lava Girl (2005) gave him a wry smirk. “Give up, Tavros. You’re tired, youre weak. Submit to me. Submit to toe.”
> 
> Tavros panted, clutching his wounded arm. His mind flashed back to his childhood home. He remembers the kind words of his neighbors, his friends, the voices that always reassured him even in his darkest hours. 
> 
> “You can do it, Tavros.”
> 
> “We believe in you”
> 
> “Don’t give up, I’ll never forgive you if you die.”
> 
> Tavros’s eyes shot open. One face stuck out in his mind.
> 
> “Tavros” Said the voice of Mitchell musso. “Three is the magic number because 2 times 3 is 6 and 3 times 6 is 18 and the eighteenth letter of the alphabet is R. And YOU...are NOT TOE.”
> 
> And that was the break. Tavros struggled for a moment, but standed tall nonetheless.
> 
> “What?!” Cried Mr. Electric. “Impossible!”
> 
> “That was your mistake, Mr Electric.” Tavros scoffed. “You underestimated me, and you underestimated the bond between me and my friends. Only one of us can survive this battle, and I have people waiting for me back home.”
> 
> With that, Tavros rushed forward, drawing his mighty klance once again.
> 
> IF YOU WROTE TRANSPHOBICA SONADOW MPREG AND DELETED THE COMMENTS THIS ABOUT U


	5. The Asexual Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As General of the Asexual Army, Uke Sonic always does what needs to be done.

CHAPTER 5: ITS NOT OKAY TO IDENTIFY WITH A .

The Asexual Wars were the longest and bloodiest wars in the history of the universe. 

It was all they wanted. Uke Sonic rememberes it vividly. Him and his QPP, traveling the world, bringing the asexuality crusades to all the fandom elders, who would in turn pass it down to their fandomlings.

And then, that DISGUSTING slur child was born. Shagry. He was meant to be a testament to the superiority of aceys, but it had gone terribly wrong. Shagry was born………….allosexual. His fathers were repulsed. They had cloned him, made him by the most asexual of means, making sure to not even think of the other while he was being grown in his test tube. They tried several times to correct this, but it was for naught: Shagry would not stop fucking.

Shagry loved the fuck. He went on to become the Chadliest man to ever exist. He had sex with men, women, and everyone in between. He was a pansexy, but not a heart not parts asexy. It was very much about parts because he loved to fuck so much. WOw. P His fucking had given the cursed Aphobic Armies new power, and the Asexual Army’s control was rapidly dwindling, as they were all persuaded to turn allosexual and started fucking each other.

Uke SLonic’s eyes narrowed at the thought. EW. Not only was Shagry allosexual, he was a a gross gaey. This was even WORSE than being a hetero allosexual, because they INSISTED on doing things like KISSING DURING PRIDE. EW. That was an evil affront against asexies who were totally el gee bee tee.

Uke SLONIC stood up as his subordinate approached him. Jughead bowed. “Sir….we’ve caught sight of the Chad.” He slurred. 

“Good job Jughead.” Said Uke Sonic, “HE will not esacape us this time. Did you spot Dr House anywhere near him?”

“Not this time sir…” judghead confessed.

Uke Sonic smiled. This was good. Dr. House was arguably even more potent than Shagry himself. While Shagry just wanted to fuck and increase fuck rights everywhere, Dr. House was fueled by nothing but pure hatred for Asexuals. WIth him out of the picture, they had their chance.

“Jughead...round up the war dogs. You ride at dawn.” 

“YEas…..” said JUgehad. 

—-   
  


Shadow Giginka’s abs abbed abily. He stood up from his purple white black and gray throne. The war dogs were out...maybe today would be teh day his stupid son finally died and asexual rights were given. A small tiny uke hand landed on his shoulder. It was his QPP!

“Finally…..decades of fighting will finally come to an end.” He said taking a slonk of the marihjuanban

“Maybe so, but What makes u think your asexual archie riverdale cuckc man will defeat shagry?” 

Uke Sonic took a bite of printer ink like bendy. “Stupid slut, dont u know jughead was only a decoy?” He said black sludge falling out of his mouth amd eyes. 

Shadow gijinka eyes widened… “Sonic….u dont mean”

“Oh i mean it. Its time for the Asexual Avengers.”

——-   
  


Gamtav komahina

Jughead and his wild hogs (which were tumblr inclusionists on all fours foaming at the mouth) confronted the Shagry. “Its over, breeder, ur done with.”

Shagry did the fortnite dance and said nothing.

“DO NOT MOCK ME” screamed Cody from Zack and Cody shooting him with his crossbow.

But it did not affect Shagry he was too powerful. With of flex of his chadly muscles, Jughead was knocked back like a gmod ragdoll.

But that was not the end of it……..suddenly the ear grating sound of a gringer man slinging many hetro asexual themes. SHagry snorted. He knew the smell of spotted dick and fish and chips all too well. 

It was Ed SHeen, one half of the Asexual Avengers. 

“WELL WELL WELL wot do we hav ‘ere” said ed. 

Shagry fucked off immediately, his fuck meters were falling dangerously low. But Ed Sheeeren had trapped him in his Pub of Doom and Scientology. There was no choice. Shagry would have to fight. 

Eddy Sheddy 9-8=7 accidentally typed that shit sorry but yeah they were fighting. IT was epic. 

Because of his low fucky wufcky levels, shagry was finding himself overwhelmed. Ed smiled, and pulled out his projector device.

Shadow Gijinka appeared as a hologram. “Hello my foolish son. I’m prepared to give u one more chance, if u give up and become asexual.”

OH GOD ITS HIM.

Uke Sonic cackled like the joker babyeb in the bbatmanb.

Shagry flipped him off. 

Shadow ginjinka gritted his teeth. “Fine i didnt want to lose both my sons but so be it.”

Shagry made a bum killing stalking face insert image here.

 

“Shadow u dumb ass bitch you weren’t supposed to mention that bastard.” Uke SOnic Screamed. 

“Oops’ said Shadow gininka and then ended le phone call.

With that, Ed prepared the final blow, but it was too late. Shagry had bought enough time. Bursting through the pocket dimension like benedict cumberballs in infinity war was Dr. House himself. 

“General Shagry.” He said aphobically. His voice alone caused Ed’s asexual flag armor to dissolve.

WIth that, Ed Sherrie was forced to retreat, and SHagry remained alive.

 

—-   
  


Uke Slonic banged his fist on the table. HE SCREAMD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCK.

Yet again, his plans had been foiled and he was LIVID.

“Sir.” Came the voice of the sad unpaid intern. “We found two homeless men digging through our garbage and they would like to speak with you.”

Uke Sonic was NOT pleased. “This better be important.”

——

 

Uke Sonic walked into the holding cell area. Inside was perhaps the whitest greasiest man he had ever seen and a slimy purple worm. Uke Sonic recognized them o instantly. They were the infamous inventors of the crackerziation and slur extractor machine, Incest man and Randall! Although upon closer inspection Uke Sonic realized Incest Man was actually just a jar of Incest Man’s ashes with a picture of his face on it. That was right, Just the other week the illustrious Shangry and his ally Mike Total Drama had defeated them and destroyed their machines and killed incest man. ANd now, Randall and the ashes were here.

A wild grin appeared on Uke Sonic’s face. “Hello gentlemen. I’d like to make a deal.”

 

END EXPOSITION CHAPTER

BACK 2 THE MOCHI NEXT CHAPOTER

BELIEVE IT OR NOT< THIS IS STILL A FIC IN DIRECT RESOPONSE TO SONADOW MPREG.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUthor is Not:
> 
> (Flashback)
> 
> Tavros and Mitchell Musso entered the Arby’s. On the menu there was a new item: The Komaeda Shake. Tavros was tepid, but Mitchell felt adventurous. He got the Komaeda Shake, while Tavros opted for his usual 
> 
> Tavros and Mitchell sat down. Mitchell took a sip from his shake and immediately fell on the floor.
> 
> “Mitchell?? MICTCHEL!” Cried tavros. He shook him but there was no response. 
> 
> Then suddenly, he coughed. “Tavros…...im sorry...im not going to make it.”
> 
> “Don’t say that!”
> 
> “Dammit Tavros, we dont have time for this! Please, just promise me you;ll reduse reuse and recycle...and promise me...you’ll NEVER become toe…” Mitchell gasped.
> 
> Tavros gritted his teeth. But then he remembered. “WAITER! I NEED A HINATA BURGER.” 
> 
> “Sir” the waiter which Arby’s definitely has said, “You are aware you ordered a Komaeda Shake earlier?”
> 
> “PLEASE” tavros begged, knowing he had to save his friend no matter the cost….becaue 3, was a magic number.
> 
> “Fine. It’s your funeral.” The waiter returned shortly with a HinataBurger absolutely filled with Komaeda antidote, but immediately the trap door (which was installed on every single floor panel in the Arby’s) underneath them gave way. Tavros grabbed onto the floor’s edge and threw the burger into Mitchell’s mouth as he fell. 
> 
> “I’ll come back for you, Mitchell, I promise, wait for me!”
> 
> END SCENE
> 
> `

**Author's Note:**

> Authors is Not: 
> 
> 1\. No….Tavros is NOT Toe
> 
> IF YOU WROTE AN MPREG SONADOW FANFIC THIS ABOUT YOU!  
> Die men boyz  
> Die white girlz


End file.
